


The Dragon Tamer

by Polarissruler



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Canon-Typical Violence, Dragons, Dragons act like dogs, Gen, Medea is a dragon tamer, Non-Graphic Violence, Orleans Singularity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24287047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polarissruler/pseuds/Polarissruler
Summary: "Nothing to worry, huh?" Gilles turned up to find Jeanne's angry - yet beautiful - scowl. She stepped on Gilles' hand - oh, how generous of her! Did she know how much Gilles enjoyed when she caused him such pain? "Why are the wyverns bombarding my castle, then?"AKA, the one fic where Medea is a dragon tamer.
Relationships: One-sided Gilles de Rais | Caster/Jeanne d'Arc Alter | Avenger
Kudos: 7





	The Dragon Tamer

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everybody! Recently I started playing Fate/Grand Order (so there's yet another excuse if I'm slow on the updates). Here's something I thought of while playing through the Orleans singularity (does it even have an ending?).
> 
> Fun fact: Medea's original myth is pretty connected to dragons - she tames the dragon that guards the Golden Fleece and in the end she flies away in a chariot, pulled by dragons. Thus, why not show it?

“What is happening, Gilles?” Jeanne, proud and haughty stood in the bloody room. She turned away from Gilles’ extended hand out of shyness. (Some people who knew them less, like the Berserker Assassin, would say it was out of disgust. What did she understand, however?)

"My Jeanne, it is nothing to worry… -" A mighty blast struck the room. As if the

Earth itself roared against them, the disordered room threatened to tear from the destructive quakes. Gilles ran to shield carefully his Jeanne from the rumble that could fall but tripped in his overflowing grand robes.

"Nothing to worry, huh?" Gilles turned up to find Jeanne's angry - yet beautiful - scowl. She stepped on Gilles' hand - oh, how generous of her! Did she know how much Gilles enjoyed when she caused him such pain? "Why are the wyverns bombarding my castle, then?"

"Jeanne, if I may explain -" she lessened the crushing pressure on Gilles' hand, allowing him to stand up - "Fafnir has fallen. Without him, our control over the dragons has diminished…"

"Which should have made them mindless beasts!" Jeanne roared, not unlike one of the dragons outside the castle. "I ask why are they attacking only us?"

* * *

"Who is a good boy? It is you, is it not? Yes, it is you, my little wyvernling!" Medea petted the dog in a dragon form, which had lied on his back (crushing a few zombie soldiers too slow to run away.) "You don't like the Dragon Witch at all, do you? She hasn't pampered you like me, has she? No, she hasn't!"

"Now do a trick, boy!" With a spell, Medea forced one of the zombie soldiers in the air. "Roll on your back!"

Happy to obey, the wyvern crushed the remaining zombie forces under his immense weight. He roared at Medea with enough force to blow her hair, but not push her, and looked at the unfortunate soldier, hanging in the air.

"You want your treat, boy, do you not? You want it, you want it, right?" She floated the zombie somewhat higher until it was just over the dragon's jaws.

"You've earned it, haven't you? Now open up!"

The zombie soldier would have screamed loud enough to startle the dragon - but as a worthy tamer, Medea stopped his voice with a simple spell. Nothing would disturb her precious pet.

"Are you ready to storm an evil castle, my cutie? Are you, are you?" Medea kept petting the mighty dragon while he was chewing his delicious treat happily.

* * *

"I find no problem with my brilliant plan." Mortals never appreciate the divine providence. (With the expectation of Medea’s lovely Souichirou.) "You can't think of a better one, Saint of Orleans."

Jeanne frowned. Medea bit her lip; she did not want to watch someone so much like her Saber so sad.

"Is it a sound idea to rely on the dragons we fought just a moment ago? We should…" Whatever explanation Jeanne would give died in her throat as Clawy invaded the evil double's palace.

"Come one, boy!" shouted Sasaki form the dragon's back. "Who is the savior of France? It's us, isn't it? Yes, it's us!"


End file.
